


Bound (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Attraction, Canon Related, Community: 30kisses, Gen, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo was sent to capture the criminal Cho Gonou. Though when he brings him before the Sanbutsushin, he finds he can't just hand him over to them for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#13 - 'excessive chain'

Chang'An.

I can't believe I'm back here already; it seems like it's only been a few days since I set off to find the notorious criminal Cho Gonou, but in reality, it's been nearly two weeks. Tracking him down was a minor inconvenience – thanks to rumours and the local gossips, it was fairly easy to find him. Besides, that lecherous kappa couldn't keep a low profile if his life depended on it – he might as well have put a neon sign on his front porch advertising the fact that Gonou was there. It was hardly worth the effort to send me. The monkey probably could have done it on his own. The detour to Hyakugan Maoh's castle barely took any time, either. I still don't know why I indulged his foolish desire to go back there. Maybe in some small way, it felt like I was giving a condemned man a last request. How priestly of me. Or maybe it was the way he looked at me – those green eyes seeming to beg for some sort of closure. I'd never admit it, but I can relate to how he felt – both before he left, and when we found the charred remains of the castle. Like him, I, too, had wanted closure after my master had been taken from me. And like him, I never found it, either.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath as we near the temple gates, and I crush out the remnants of my cigarette under my shoe. Exhaling to the afternoon sky, I turn to Gonou and ask, "You ready?"

He nods. "Yes, I am."

I gaze at him in disbelief for a moment. This man, he's so unlike anyone else I've ever met. A riddle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a gentle voice and benign smile that belies the true turmoil and self-loathing that reside in his heart. And he so desperately wants to be punished for his crimes. Not once has he asked me what's in store for him, nor has he pled for leniency or offered an explanation to justify his actions. I wonder if that's because his convictions are that strong and he willingly accepts the law of consequences, or if he's simply given up on himself. I'm hoping it's the former; I'd be disappointed to find out otherwise. "Let's go."

We enter the temple gates, and there are several monks waiting for us there. I notice that many of them are ones skilled in talismanic rituals. Almost immediately, a couple of the more senior priests approach, and I see they're carrying iron shackles – not just normal iron manacles, but specially forged ones that will hold this youkai. I glance at the brunet next to me, and I shake my head imperceptibly. They look out of place on him, artificial. "Is this really necessary?" I demand irritably, a scowl on my face as the heavy metal surrounds slender wrists.

"But, Master Sanzo –"

"It's quite alright," Gonou replies gently, and he gives his welcoming party a soft smile. "Please, put them on me."

"Sanzo, do something," Goku half-whispers in my ear as he watches the unfolding fiasco along with me. 

"Shut up," I hiss back through clenched teeth as I try not to call attention to us, and I'm glad that the priests are making a hell of a racket with the clanking of chain and the snap of the cuffs.

"But Sanzo, it isn't fair!" he persists, and is now tugging on the sleeve of my robe. "He's not a bad guy! This is lame!"

"Goku, _shut up_." While I agree with him that this whole thing seems excessive and unnecessary, I also know where his conversation is heading, and I so don't need the additional drama right now.

"But you said yourself that you didn't think he was bad! You said - _Ow!_ What the hell did you do that for, you big, mean dumbass?" he gripes as he rubs at his head from where I smacked him with my harisen.

"I thought I told you to shut up, you stupid ape!" I shout back at him, and when several of the others turn to see what all the ruckus is about, I turn away, and say to Goku, "Go back to your room Goku." Before he can say a word, I add curtly, "I have to go to see the Sanbutsushin at the Temple of the Setting Sun, and you can't come with me. Now just go, alright? I don't need the added pain in the ass of you causing trouble on top of all the other shit I have to deal with today." I see him glance over at Gonou, and a cloud of worry darkens his golden eyes.

The monkey seems hesitant to speak, but eventually he stammers out, "Will he be…I mean, when you get back, will you –"

I thread a hand gently through the thick, chestnut locks, effectively silencing him. My own expression softens a little, and I say, "As soon as I'm back, I'll tell you how it went. Now quit stalling and get the hell out of here. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I'll return." He gives me that big, stupid grin of his, and he runs off a few paces before he stops and turns back to us. This time, Gonou looks up at him and offers him a small smile, the expression widening when the monkey beams back and gives him a thumbs up. I manage a small grin of my own at that. The smile definitely suits Gonou better than the more somber look he's been wearing – not that I really noticed. I give my head a mental shake, and as I draw nearer to him and the group of monks, I say to the senior one as I light up again and glance down at the manacles, "Satisfied now?"

"Y-yes, Master Sanzo," he stammers. "The prisoner has been suitably restrained. He shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Right," I drawl as I exhale a lungful of smoke. "Thank the gods for that, because up until this moment, I was practically in fear for my life." I smirk when I hear Gonou's soft chuckle, and I realize he's probably as much of a smartass as I am. In all honesty, I'm not acting brave, and I hold no delusions about what Gonou is. I know he's youkai, and judging from his aura – one that's quite strong despite being restrained by his limiters – he is quite powerful, too. I know that he _could_ kill me without even batting an eye. The thing is, despite how cavalier it sounds, I know he wouldn't. Call it a hunch. "Let's go," I say as I grind out the heater with the sole of my shoe, and then I hand the butt to one of the monks to get rid of for me. The senior cleric hands me a length of chain so I can 'lead' Gonou around, and I snort disdainfully and unfasten it, throwing it back at the elder. I trust Gonou to walk beside me and not cause any problems.

The journey to the Sanbutsushin is relatively short, and it passes in silence between us. I can't help but take notice of the demon's walk and mannerisms. They're exceptionally smooth and fluid; lithe and almost cat-like. It's as though there is deliberate thought put into each one, and yet, I can tell that it's a natural grace. It's actually kind of hypnotic to watch, and I force myself to look away, lest I get drawn in again and he catches me staring.

We enter the temple, and as I drop to one knee to announce myself to the Sanbutsushin, I feel Hakkai drop to his knees beside me, hands in his lap, his head bowed in an almost reverent gesture.

"It is good to see you again, Priest Genjyo Sanzo," they say, and while technically they are three separate beings who speak independently of each other, to me they're all part of the same big, long-winded entity. "We knew you would not fail in bringing us the Sinner, Cho Gonou."

They begin speaking to the brunet, and I don't know why, but the manner in which they address him bothers me. He certainly doesn't deserve the discourtesy. I glance over at him, and I see that he's lifted his head a little to look at them, but I notice he doesn't make eye contact. He's not nervous being in their presence, but he is affording them some degree of respect. I find that interesting – especially when he's not being given the same courtesy. Silently, I study his profile. He has angular features, but they're not sharp – they have a softness to them that keeps him from looking hard and severe. His eyes – well, the one that isn't bandaged, anyway – are of such a brilliant green that they seem almost luminous, and they're very expressive – even though he is very adept at masking what the true emotion is. They are a bit eerie to look at, but hardly unpleasant. All in all, he really is quite pretty. Striking even. Suddenly, I realize the direction my thoughts are heading in, and I force my attention back to the ongoing conversation, mentally berating myself for mooning like an overly hormonal schoolboy. Though, what I'm hearing isn't doing much to improve my mood.

"…That said, given the heinous nature of your crimes, you shall be banished from these lands, living out the rest of your days chained and imprisoned upon Mount –"

"Wait," I interject, and for a moment I wonder what has compelled me to interrupt their deliberation. Then I cast a quick glance over at him, and suddenly, I remember. "To send Cho Gonou into exile would be an incredible waste. Granted, his actions were a bit extreme, but his motivations weren't based on greed or the need for power. He wanted to save the woman he loved." 

The three beings look at each other as if sharing a silent thought, and then turn back to me. "Are you suggesting that you want custody of the Sinner? Are you willing to hold yourself responsible for his actions?"

"I won't let Cho Gonou be locked away and forgotten about as the gods did with Goku," I reply coldly, refusing to use the moniker they've attached to him, and I keep my gaze fixed straight ahead, even though I can now feel him looking at me. 

They repeat their question, and my scowl deepens. "I won't let him be taken away," I reiterate, and I feel a chill run down my spine as my mind adds silently, _'From me.'_ I clench my jaw tightly as I realize I'm becoming – no, I've _already become_ – attached to him. I barely manage to hold back the self-disparaging snort. Some priest I am. On the surface, it looks like a purely altruistic gesture, but at the root of it all, like always, I'm acting on my own selfish desires. "And yes, I will willingly assume responsibility for him, and will accept the consequences should he deviate from the path you set him upon." They all look surprised, Gonou in particular, but I'm really not that worried. Just like I know this youkai would never do anything to hurt me, I also know he'd never betray me. Again, it's another hunch, but it's one I feel incredibly certain about.

Again, the Sanbutsushin mutely confer with one another. When they finally return their attention to me, I'm more than a little anxious, though I try to maintain an ambivalent expression. "Very well, Priest Genjyo Sanzo. We will turn custody of the Sinner over to you. However, be forewarned that should he stray from his path and commit such acts of atrocity again, not only will you also bear his punishment with him, but we will not be so lenient the next time."

"I understand," I say solemnly. "Then if that is all –"

"That is not all," they retort, effectively cutting me off. "The egregious nature of these crimes cannot be ignored. To that end, he will renounce his past life and his God, embracing instead the tenets of the Buddhist faith with as much ardor as he did Christianity." A part of me has to laugh at that. From what I've observed, Gonou isn't exactly what I would call a hard-core follower of the faith. That said, I'm sure he'll follow the Sanbutsushin's decree to the letter, and as I glance over at him, he does offer me a small smirk in return. "Finally, the man-turned-youkai, Cho Gonou, will no longer exist in this world. The name will die, and from this day forward, he shall be known as –"

"Hakkai," I say, not caring at all that I'm interrupting them. "Cho Hakkai."

"Priest Sanzo, this is highly irregular," they begin. "We don't –"

"It's written in _The Dharma Analysis Treasury_ ," I press, again talking over them. "It comes from the Kusen Hakkai – the nine mountains and eight oceans that surround and protect Mount Sumeru, the centre point in Buddhist cosmology. If you want him to live a Buddhist life, then he should, at the very least, have a Buddhist name. And, as a Sanzo priest, I'm more than qualified to bestow such a name upon someone." I see the brunet smile, and I know he is at least content with the new name. I still think Gonou didn't suit him.

"Very well, Priest Sanzo. The two of you are free to leave now. Again, we thank you for your prompt attention in this matter."

I get to my feet, and I can see Hakkai standing, too, and again, I clench my jaw. Through all of this, not once was he given an opportunity to respond to the Sanbutsushin, and the pompous way they never used his name just pisses me off. "My lords, there is one more thing, if I might have a moment." When they look at me, I glance over at Hakkai, and give him a nod. Once he's stepped out of the main chamber, I say, "His eye. I know that you have the ability to fix it."

"But he's youkai," they reply.

"I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"We don't heal youkai."

Ok, now that _really_ pisses me off, elitist bastards. "With all due respect," I say lowly, barely managing to keep the growl out of my voice, "A one-eyed Cyclops with no depth perception is of very little use to me, to be quite frank." I inwardly wince at how callous that sounds, but I'm sure it will get them talking amongst themselves. 

Sure enough, they fall silent, and when they speak again, they acquiesce. "Very well, Priest Sanzo. We will treat the demon. He will need to stay here for a few days for surgery and recovery."

"Thank you, my lords," I say, and after giving them a respectful, albeit small, bow, I head into the ante-chamber to tell Hakkai what's going on. When I see that he's still in shackles, I turn to the nearest acolyte. "You! Go get the keys to these cuffs. _Now_!" The young monk just squeaks in surprise and nods, running off to find the elder. "They're going to fix your eye," I say to Hakkai. "The downside is that you have to stay here for a few days, but once you've recovered, you're a free man. Believe me, I have no intention of acting like some sort of probation officer with you." The boy returns with the keys, and I take them from him with a scowl. Once he trots off to complete his other duties, I begin to unfasten the locks.

"What you did in there," he says quietly, "You didn't have to, especially considering how much trouble I caused you. But, I am grateful. Thank you, Sanzo. Thank you for my life."

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks, and if there's a blush there, Hakkai has the good grace to not react to it. Again, I can feel myself being drawn into the intensity of his gaze, and I quickly drop my own to his hands as I unlatch the cuffs and let them fall to the ground with a loud clank. I can see the deep purpling around his wrists, and ever so lightly, my thumbs brush over the soft skin. "You don't have to thank me. You've paid enough, Hakkai," I reply, having to clear my throat against the roughness. "You should see about those bruises. Those bakas fastened them far too tightly," I add in a clipped tone.

"It will be alright," he says gently. "I heal pretty quickly." He gives me another one of those gorgeous smiles, and asks, "When I get out, would it be alright to stop by and say hello?" When I nod, the smile widens, and he grasps my hands in his, pressing a soft kiss to the back of each one before he releases them. "I'll see you in a few days, then." A couple of attendants come for him, and with a small wave, he follows them through another door, into a part of the temple I've never been.

I turn to leave, and as soon as I'm outside, I light up a cigarette. Holding it between my lips, I look down at my hands. If I think about it, I can still feel the warmth from those two soft kisses, and after glancing around to make sure I really am by myself, I allow a small smile to settle on my face. Granted, I now find myself with another person in my charge, and care of a soul I had no intention of taking, but despite the obvious pain in the ass that it's going to cause me, I think that I'm ok with that. My smile widens just a little. Oh yes, I'm _very_ ok with that.


End file.
